Living Without Air
by obscurci la lumiere
Summary: Pansy needs a husband. Draco needs a wife. When these two are attracted, will they do something about it or blow it? And the Newland Boys don't help at all. Draco better get a move on or she'll be gone. Let's hope he does. DracoPansy. Rated T just in case
1. Chapter 1

"Pansy dear! I must warn you, these next seven years of your schooling are very important to our name. As a Parkinson, you are to be highly educated. Anything less than an 'A' is not permitted. Your father is very strict on this! Remember all of the lessons I had you take during summer? They will help you during school. Do not dissapoint us." Pansy's mother spoke to Pansy.

Pansy Parkinson had long black silky straight hair. Her nose was sort of like a Pug's but also like a little ski slope. Her face was heart shaped and her blue grey eyes were her pride. She was an average height girl, and her skin was a pale creamy color. She was the kind of person who had a goal and set out to get it. She never stopped trying. Until she knew absolutely she wouldn't achieve it.

She was a thinker. She often stayed in the grand library that the Parkinsons had filled with History of Magic books, and Herbology glossaries. Many Defense Against the Dark Arts books were there as well and Pansy took to study them for most of the day. She was gifted with knowlege. She always read, always absorbed, always tried to calculate, and understand. Most days she practiced spells on the butler who wanted to make an extra Gallion or two.

She knew spells that even fifth years had yet to learn. She had lessons from Proffessor Snape himself, on request of her Mother. Even Proffessor Sprout had taught her some concepts of Herbology over the summer.

She also knew the image her family needed to hold up in order to be in the good books of Lord Voldemort. Her parents told her that society's view of them needed to be high no matter what. Coming from a very _very _rich family with a high blood line meant business. If you did one thing wrong, you wished you weren't even born.

But there was one thing Pansy knew all too well, and she sort of dreaded it as they rode in a carriage to the train station.

What was it?

Pansy's want for Draco Malfoy.

* * *

Draco Malfoy's parents were different. They told him that social class was important, so he should be the said 'alpha male' of the Slytherin House. They knew he would get into Slytherin. They were pure bloods. But it was very vital he were to be the leader, and in seventh year, Head Boy. They also mentioned one other thing.

"Be friends with the Parkinson girl. She's been studying quite a lot these past few years, Draco." His mother told him before the carriage stopped.

As they stepped out, Draco's parents nodded at the servant to carry his bags to the train. Draco gave his goodbyes and entered the train. He easily found Crabbe and Goyle, also known as Vincent and Greggory. He sat in their compartment and as he waved goodbye to his mother, he looked at the pair of them.

"So. Your summers were like what?" Draco asked.

Before either of them could answer a girl wearing a black skirt and a white short sleeved blouse entered. She had long silky black hair, blue grey eyes, and pale creamy skin. Her legs were skinny and flawless, as were her arms. Her heart shaped face and pug like nose was cute in a way but was more sophisticated and beautiful because of the expression of coolness she wore. Draco knew her all too well.

Pansy Vivienne Parkinson.

Crabbe and Goyle gawked at her and she spoke directly towards Draco. "Mind if I sit here?"

Crabbe was quick to say, "Why would we mind?"

Pansy smirked a bit, but playfully. She sat and crossed her dainty legs and opened her small black clutch in her arm. It was made of silk and Pansy stuck her whole arm in and moved it around and pulled out an impossibly big book from the small clutch.

Crabbe and Goyle's eyes bugged out as she flipped through the pages and Draco was the first to ask, "How did you do that?"

"Undetectable extension charm." Pansy replied calmly. "Want me to show you how to do it?"

Crabbe and Goyle nodded their heads vigorously.

"Hold your wands out, and follow me exactly." Pansy said and swished her wand and flicked but while doing so said "extendus".

Draco scowled as her and Pansy just started reading her book. Pansy felt scared though inside. What if Draco hated her? Her parents had mentioned to her sometime she was to always be friends with Draco. No matter what.

* * *

The years went by. Draco kept her in the circle of friends he had. But Pansy thought it was just because he was forced to by his parents. She never once heard him say anything to her other than 'hi'. Pansy was in his circle of friends but she often strayed off for a while. She and Millicent Bullstrode had become great friends, and so they would often spend nights gossipping about the latest Slytherin scandals, or Pansy would teach Millicent the hexes and charms she had studied a few summers back that they were learning now.

Draco often relied on Pansy for when he needed help hexing Potter and his band of losers. Pansy could, as the more advanced witches and wizards, preform spells without saying them. All she had to do was calmly chant them inside of her head and it worked like a charm. *No pun intended*

She'd been doing it for four years now. As a fifth year she knew easily how to but her main concern was that Poter would pick up the spells and try and use them against her. Of course she knew that Granger was the one who really would memorize the spells and use them against Slytherins.

But Pansy felt she was nothing more than a face in Draco's group of so called 'friends'. At the galas and balls their parents held, Draco was always off with Crabbe and Goyle and seeing as there was no other girl their to accompany her, Pansy stayed long enough for her parents to be satisfied that she was getting known and then went off. Not off the grounds but to the places she like the most. When at Draco's house, Pansy went to the elegant rose garden that they had. Or, when she would be at her own house she would sit in the gazebo and stare at the stars above her.

Now. She was here at Hogwarts, enjoying her first day as a sixth year.

Pansy adjusted the black headband in her hair and dusted her robes. She was about to walk into the Great Hall and face everything she knew.

The thing was, this year they were to find spouses. Every sixth year Slytherin was looking for a wife or husband. And of course, pureblood lines only went with purebloods and half bloods only went to half bloods. There was no changing that. And Pansy could've found a pureblooded husband that she liked but her choices were drastically lowered. Why? Her father of course.

_"You will find a husband that is of Malfoy blood. There are a few out there, but do not dissapoint me." _

Pansy shivered as she remembered those words. What they meant: either she married Malfoy's cousin or Draco Malfoy himself.

And for once Pansy didn't know what to do.

So she took a deep breath and opened the doors to Hogwarts.

* * *

**Good first chapter? I've always been a fan of both R/Hr and P/D. But in this story, who knows. Things can change ;)**

**-Stacey**


	2. Chapter 2

Draco heard the doors of the Great Hall open but he dismissed it as some Ravenclaw who was stupid enough to come late. He was however forced to look around him when he was nudged by Darius Knott, who sat next to him. Draco saw in the next few seconds the girl he had known for years. She was bold, smarter than anyone in the school -even that know it all mudblood-, and was as pretty as hell. But there was always one thing that made the boys stray from her: her independence.

Pansy didn't like taking shit from anyone at school. From her parents, or from Death Eaters, yes but only because she didn't want to be killed. But when a boy said something offensive, it was on.

Draco knew it. He always did. When she refused to follow his orders, that even Draco had to admit were sometimes ridiculous. Or when she just plain brushed off some stupid suggestion he made to her. Draco knew she was strong, and wouldn't give up. She was easily the princess of Slytherin, and he was obviously the prince.

"Darius! How was your summer?" Pansy asked, shoving Goyle over, who sat on the other side of Draco.

"Good. Didn't do much. Heard you went to Paris." Darius replied.

"Yeah. It was good. Just that some kid keeps owling me. It's really quite annoying." Pansy replied, turning to Crabbe who sat in front of her.

Blaise Zabini, Draco's other friend entered as well and shoved Crabbe over to sit in front of Pansy. He smiled at her, but it was more of a playboy smirk. Pansy smirked back playfully. They'd been doing that since third year, Blaise and Pansy. They playfully flirted all the time.

"So hun, how was your break?" Pansy asked Blaise. Blaise smirked and took her hand and kissed it.

"It was painfully boring without you with me my love!" Blaise said and they both laughed. Draco tensed but let it go. He didn't know why but he wanted to punch Blaise all of a sudden.

And when Pansy turned to talk to Millicent, she looked in Draco's direction and he seized the oppurtunity to look at her. Her hair was shiny and just in place, effortlessly of course, and her side bangs were covering up some of one of her amazing eyes, in a cute way of course. Her eyes sparkled as she spoke about how she loved France but still hated that some boy kept owling her. Her creamy pale skin was intensified under the light and her ever present smirk was plastered on her face.

Draco didn't realise he was ogling at her until Pansy said, "Draco? Is there something on my face?"

Pansy brushed her cheek with her fingers and shot a weird look at Draco. Draco turned away, slightly embarressed. A majestic black owl came out of nowhere and dropped a scroll infront of Pansy. She took one look at the seal and her and Millicent were off to their dorms.

"Who d'you think is going to propose to her? She's a firecracker that one. It's like I'd be lucky if she fancied me, but dissapointed because she's too damn independent." Darius said to Blaise.

"Yeah, I suppose." Blaise said. The pair got up and looked to Draco to come with them. He rose and led them to the common room, where they found Pansy and Millicent sitting next to each other rapidly reading the ridiculously long scroll Pansy got earlier.

Pansy was wrapped in a blanket so you could only see her hands and face, while Millicent was in a pair of sweats and a tanktop. Millicent had lost a rather large amount of weight over the summer, so she was almost as skinny as Pansy. Her brown hair had grown out to the middle of her back and her face was slimmer. Her eyes sparkled just like Pansy's as they silently read the long the letter. They reached the end and both laughed extensively at the letter. Pansy rolled it back up and they got up but not before Blaise asked them a question.

"What's with the scroll?" Blaise asked walking over to the pair. Pansy kept it in her hand and her smirk was now present again.

"Nothing. Just a rather long letter." Pansy said and they turned to leave again. This time, both got to their dorms without interruption.

"Who d'you reckon gave her the scroll?" Darius asked Draco.

"I bet it was the bloke she met in Paris." Blaise replied, answering for Draco.

Draco sat back on a chair and felt tired. His limbs ached and her just wanted to be curled up with someone in front of the fireplace and fall asleep. Just as he was dozing he heard Daphne Greengrass talk rather loudly about how she loved the streets of Versaille. Draco shook his head, dismissing her lame attempts for attention, but she turned to him and said something in a rather sweet voice.

"Oh! Draco! How are you?" Daphne crooned. Draco shot her a glare and gave a quick reply.

"Fine. But I am famished. Make me a sandwich won't you?" Draco smirked. Daphne looked at him dumbfounded and stayed still.

"Isn't that your job as a woman, anyways?" Darius added, sitting in the chair next to Draco.

"Since when?" Millicent added, coming down the stairs. Her hair whipped around her as she stepped. Her new body now evident as she stood in front of Darius and Draco, glaring.

"Since forever Bullstrode. While you're at it make me one too." Darius told her.

By now, boys and girls in the commonroom were arguing. Girls were spitting insults at the boys left and right, while boys justified themselves. Draco saw Crabbe and Goyle get in a rather nasty arguement with Natasha Freeman and Giorgina Natale about why girls should serve them. Darius kept heavily fighting with Millicent and Draco was witnessing it all.

Millicent turned from Darius and marched up the stairs. Boys and girls kept fighting and Draco knew what would happen next.

Pansy was going to settle this.

* * *

"Pansy! You have to come down right now! Draco and the boys keep saying that us girls need to serve them!" Millicent yelled, barging into their room.

Pansy shot out of bed. She threw her blanket to the side and stared and Millicent.

"_What?_" Pansy asked

"You heard me! You need to sort this out!" Millicent told her. Pansy let out a furious sigh and walked out of the room. Millicent smiled. Something was finally to be done. But then she called for Pansy. She probaby should have told her before she-

"What is going on?" Pansy said loudly, stopping all traces of brouhaha in the commonroom.

Millicent ran out after her and said, "Pansy. I should've told you before you..."

Millicent trailed off and Pansy looked at her weirdly.

"What do you mean?" Pansy said. She faced Draco, Darius, and Blaise and all of the other boys who had all come together on one side of the commonroom. The girls stood by Pansy and she snapped at the boys.

"What are you lot looking at?" Pansy sneered, clearly angry at them for starting all of this. Millicent spoke up again.

"I wanted to tell you that you should've worn a robe before you came down here..." Millicent said and didn't meet Pansy's eyes as she spoke.

Pansy looked down at herself to realise that Millicent was right. She was wearing a pair of comfortable short black velvet shorts, which stopped an inch after her hips, and a green tanktop that was laced. Pansy knew she was a bit underdessed but so did the boys.

Pansy smirked. Blaise and Darius shamelessly stared at her fully developed chest, and the other boys stared at either her chest or her long legs. She loved Draco's reaction the most, however. He was fighting the strong urge to stare at her chest, and he finally turned in the opposite direction.

"We refuse to speak to you when you're dressed like that." Draco said, while he was turned away from her.

"You boys need us girls. Without us who're you going to ogle at? Yourselves?" Pansy said and laughed. The girls joined in and they all left the commonroom.

"We're going to get back at them." Draco said and stood.

"Yeah. We will. Once you control your girlfriend." Darius snickered and everyone laughed. Everyone left the common room and Draco sat back down on the chair.

The thing was, whenever he heard that name, he felt warm inside.

* * *

**TENSIONS RIIIISE ;) but yeah... tell me what you think, m'kay? REVIEWS MAKE THE WORLD GO ROUND. **


	3. Chapter 3

Divination was one subject Pansy dreaded.

Her parents had of course forced her to study the signs of the future and predict small events, but she hated learning how to do it. It was painfully boring listening to her own private tutor go on and on about the stupid subject but now Proffessor Trelawny seemed to bore her even more. She had been forced to sit with Draco, on account of their seating chart. She glared at him whenever she could, but sucked it up when Trelawny assigned a project which they were to fulfill by the end of the week.

"This class is rubbish." Draco said quietly, most likely to Blaise who sat at the table to his right. Pansy rolled her eyes at Draco but pulled out a parchment.

"Now you will have time to work on your projects! Any questions, come to me!" Trelawny said, and everyone was off. People walked around getting the materials needed for their projects.

"What do we do for this project anyways." Draco said, finally turning to Pansy.

"I've got it under control." Pansy said, already half done writing their explanation for their project.

"Good. Women should be doing this." Draco said ignorantly.

He couldn't just propose to her now. For the past few years that they've known each other, he never talked to her much. He ignored her. He just saw her as another face. Now that he felt something, what he didn't know, he can't just pull out a ring and ask her to marry him. He felt like he was in a love hate relationship with her. She was beautiful in all aspects, but she was so strong and willing she could put any boy to shame. Besides. What if she turned him down?

He glanced back at Pansy to find her furiously glaring at him.

"Well. I've done my half. Your turn. Show it to me by tomorrow." Pansy sneered at him and left right as Trelawny dismissed them.

* * *

"Insolent, stupid, moronic, jerk!" Pansy said to Millicent as they got ready for the Quidditch game against Gryffindor. Pansy put on her elbow pads and sat back. Millicent finished putting on her gear as well and sat on her bed.

"Well what do you expect Pan? For him to be a perfect gentleman?" Millicent said, pulling out her wand and playfully levitated a bottle of perfume.

"Well he could at least try to be nice. Why is it that we have to be perfectly poised and innocent and graceful and beautiful every freaking minute of the day?" Pansy said, annoyed with Draco's stunt in Divination.

"And on top of it, I have to have top grades. It's not fair." Pansy added.

Millicent stood and put her wand away again.

"Come on. The game's starting in fifteen minutes. We've got to get to the Quidditch pitch right now." Millicent said and she and Pansy were off.

* * *

"Alright. Today we'll start with the zig zag formation." Draco said to the team as they huddled.

"What? Look at the Gryffindor's position. They could easily take us down by the way they're spread out. We have to go with the dive play." Pansy told Draco. The girls nodded and the guys glared at her.

"Absolutely not." Draco said.

"We have to do that. Do you want to lose another game? It'll be three in a row then." Pansy sneered at him.

"Listen to me or you're off the team. We go with the zig zag formation." Draco said and kicked off the ground. The team positioned themselves as Madame Hooch opened the chest. She threw up the quaffle and the game began.

Adrian Pucey bumped Tracey Newman and grabbed the quaffle. He zig zagged through the Gryffindor players and looked like he was about to score. Instead, he quickly threw it to Brice Blugrie who scored through Weasley's blind side.

Slytherin students cheered as the players kept going. But as the next play commenced, Draco yelled to Adrian to pla zig zag again. Of course, Penelope Clearwater decided to get Adrian's blind side and knocked him clean off his broom. As she sped to the Slytherin goals, Pansy aimed the bludger at Penelope and narrowly hit her.

Pansy realised she wasn't listening to Lee Jordan's commentary until he said something mean.

"And Parkinson gives a right nasty hit to Clearwater, and that was a total cheap shot Pug Face!"

Pansy stopped and glared at Lee before she zoomed off. Crabbe and Goyle, the chasers, went after Ginny Weasley, who was now in possession of the quaffle. Goyle failed to retrieve it and Weasley was close to scoring before Pansy hit the bludger which in turn hit her broom, causing her to fall. Potter, who was after the snitch, stopped and flew over her to see if she was alright.

"Get the snitch you idiot!" Pansy exclaimed to Draco, who then dove for the snitch. Potter was tailing him at a fair distance but Draco had the snitch almost in his palm.

Just before Gryffindor scored again, Draco's hand closed on the snitch and he flew down. Madame Hooch declared the game over and Slytherin won.

The rest of the Slytherin team, or more the boys, all congradulated Draco and the girls walked off the pitch. As they walked to their dorms, Draco slid next to Pansy to gloat.

"Hmmm. And who caused for us to win?" Draco taunted her.

"Me. If I hadn't cast the bludger on Ginny Weasley you would have not had the chance to get the snitch from Potter." Pansy said simply as they entered the commonroom.

Draco laughed with the boys but Pansy simply went to her dorm and closed the door.

* * *

"Well I didn't know what to do!" Draco told Pansy as they sat in Divination. Pansy rolled her eyes.

"Lucky for you I paid attention and did your part. See. You need us girls." Pansy said triumphantly.

"Well if I'd heard the instruc-"

"But you didn't." Pansy sneered and took out the replacement part she had prepared. She knew Draco wouldn't give a damn about the project and so she prepared it herself. She put the crystal ball on the table and cast a quick spell to get it working. Proffessor Trelawny inspected it and told them 'Brava!'. Pansy smirked at Draco who sat defeated.

"And a reminder that our next visit to Hogsmeade is tomorrow!" Trelawny said before letting them out.

"You may have gotten the better of me this time Parkinson, but you won't again." Draco said, glaring at her.

Pansy smirked and merely walked out with Millicent.

"Really Malfoy. You're lucky she's paying attention to you as much as she is. I heard she's finally been owling back that bloke from Paris." Blaise said, walking next to Draco.

"She's what?" Draco said to Blaise.

"Well now, Mister Malfoy, do you happen to have feelings for her?" Darius said, walking on the other side of Draco.

Draco glared at Blaise and Darius and stalked off to the commonroom.

* * *

**Like it? Review ittt :)**


	4. Chapter 4

"I want something more... grey." Pansy said, browsing through the racks of clothing next to Millicent in Hogsmeade. Girls in Slytherin were all rebelling against the boys. Just last night when Adrian Pucey asked Millicent to have a butterbeer with him in the Three Broomsticks, she told him to bugger off. Even before that girls have been denying boys of dates and have been making excuses to get out of relationships. But Pansy wanted to take it another step.

"Make the boys want us more." Pansy had said to the bunch of older girls in the commonroom before they had left. The plan was for them to become absolutely beautiful by the time that the boys knew they needed to propose. And until January came around, when the first few boys would propose, the girls would become so wanted they would have to respect them. That is if the boys wanted wives.

Pansy also had a back up plan.

Newland School of Wizardry was an all boys, pureblooded school.

Pansy had realised that they were key to their rights, because the boy that had been owling her attended Newland, and was her age. He always said something about her possibly knowing his cousin, but she shrugged it off.

Of course only purebloods attend the schools, and seeing as it was an all boys school they needed wives as well. Should the boys at Hogwarts fail to give up their little 'war', then the girls always had the Newland boys to look at. The small problem was that the school is located in Paris. But Pansy had heard the older boys were going to be staying in England for a while, and right next to Hogwarts. This stood for most of the older Slytherin girls of course. Pansy was one of the select few who absolutely needed to marry someone of Malfoy lineage, or some specific lineage.

That meant either Malfoy or his cousin, but there was a small problem there. She didn't recall ever meeting Draco's cousin, so there was a problem there. Something of him living somewhere else in Europe, was why Pansy never met him.

So Pansy was pretty sure she was left with marrying Malfoy. Which, giving the situation, would not be happening anytime soon.

Pansy held up a dress which was hand woven, grey, and was simply marvelous. She smiled and put it on her special account. She felt the tingly feeling she always got when she bought something expensive, and whenever she saw the small looks of jealousy given to her by third years who would've loved to have the dress for a night.

As Pansy and Millicent held their bags and entered the Three Broomsticks, Pansy could hear some chatter from a table of Slytherin boys sitting nearby the group of Slytherin girls. As they sat down with the rest of the Slytherin girls, Pansy wondered what the boys could possibly be talking about in such a hushed manner. She shook the thought and turned to Natalie, who was speaking to the whole table in a whisper.

"The Newland boys have their eyes on us." Natalie said

"How do you know? They live in Paris! Wouldn't they just go ahead and marry someone from France!" Isis said to Natalie

"The Newland boys, the older ones anyways, have been rumored to be going to be visiting England a lot. As in, they are staying here for months at a time!" Natalie said

"They're staying at Hogwarts?" Eloise asked

"Of course not! They're staying at an old fortress. Apparently they're being taught primarily in Defense Against the Dark Arts. So it's perfect for them, but I think a little convincing and we could persuade Snape to let us have them over for the ball this year!" Natalie said

"Good plan. You and I can go talk to Snape when we get back." Pansy said to Natalie, who nodded in agreement

"What do you reckon the boys are talking about?" Eloise asked the table of girls. Isis shrugged and the girls got up to leave.

* * *

"How long d'you think we'll have to keep this up?" Blaise asked Draco.

"Keep what up?" Crabbe asked Blaise before Draco could answer.

"The feud with the girls of course!" Darius said.

"Oh right." Crabbe said and took another bite of his chocolate frog.

"I dunno. They've been kind of cold to us lately haven't they?" Draco said to Blaise.

"Can you believe that Bullstrode said no to me?" Adrian Pucey said, jumping in to the conversation.

"With as much arrogance as Draco and half the wit, yes. I can believe that." Blaise countered. Adrian glared at him but said nothing.

"We need a plan. If they're not going to give in to us unless we respect them, then we need to figure something out. We have to be married men by the time school lets out! And what if they find other boys to marry?" Darius asked.

"They. Won't." Draco said, glaring at Darius.

"Where would they find other boys?" Goyle asked, sipping his butterbeer.

Draco rolled his eyes but replied, "Darius here thinks that we have a threat. Newland. That's who he thinks will be taking the girls."

"Nonsense! They live in Paris!" Blaise said

"They're visiting here an awful lot this year!" Darius said to Blaise.

"Hey wasn't Parkinson owling someone from Paris? You don't think..." Adrian added in, but trailed off.

"No... course not!" Draco said and led the boys back to the castle.

But inside, he had a feeling that she had something to do with this.

* * *

"I adore them! And you said you got these in London?" Eloise asked Pansy, admiring her shoes.

"Yeah! Who knew muggles could create such pretty things. Designer of course, they're Chanel. My new favorite designer." Pansy said to Elosie, who squealed in delight.

"Clothes. That's all you girls ever talk about! So hun how was your day?" Blaise said, squeezing in between Eloise and Pansy.

Pansy flashed a smiled before replying, "It was fine sweetie."

The three laughed before Adrian, Darius, and Draco sat on the couch next to them.

"What's the conversation today?" Darius asked, grabbing a cookie off the tray on the table.

"Girl stuff." Millicent said, appearing out of nowhere.

"Where'd you come from?" Adrian sneered at Millicent.

"Oh don't get in a hissy fit because I rejected you." Millicent smirked at him and sat in a chair, while everyone else laughed, except for Adrian of course.

"Girls. Expect us to treat them like equals, if all they talk about is makeup and clothes that they fret over just to look good for us boys!" Draco said, smirking.

Pansy glared and in an instant, Draco and Pansy were pointing their wands at each other getting ready to hex each other at any moment.

"We wear make up and put on beautiful clothes not just for you Malfoy." Pansy sneered at him.

"Oh of course not, who else could you want to please?" Malfoy shot back.

"Don't. Push. Me. As I recall, I am the smartest witch in all of my year." Pansy said, threating him.

"Answer the question." Draco said back, ready to give her a good hex no matter what.

"Unless you're as incompetent as you're two body gaurds, you would know that there are other schools. All. Boys. Schools." Pansy said, looking straight at Draco.

She could see a flicker of worry in his eyes for a second, but only a second, then it was gone. Pansy looked into his determined eyes again and for another second she saw the real Draco. The one she knew as a small girl, the one who had fears. The one who needed someone to hug in times that he was in distress. And Pansy felt herself falter for a second. For a split second she wanted to tell the girls that they were being ridiculous, and that maybe they needed the boys. She wanted to run into his arms, and stay there forever. She wanted to be back in the days when theywere small and occasionally they'd play in the gardens, until sunset.

But then it was gone. The few seconds that they both found their true feelings were gone. The few seconds felt like an eternity, a time that would never end.

"Alright you two. Let's not kill each other." Millicent said, lowering both wands for the two.

Draco and Pansy snarled at each other one last time before going to their dorms, both still lingering on their memories.

* * *

**Yeah? No? REVIEW :) **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! I'm updating, sorry if it's really short, I wanted it updated again before Christmas!**

**Thanks a ton to **Tuppence **for all of the great reviews and support! I enjoy your reviews and yeah, I'm realy just kind of disregarding the whole 'Voldemort is back!' thing thats going on so I can give both of them more time to think about each other. **

**Drama will be ever present so keep reading ;)**

* * *

"E-excuse me m-miss." A small first year Slytherin asked Pansy, as she talked to Millicent about her new dress robes.

"Yes." Pansy asked the small first year boy who stood in front of her. He had a scroll in his hand and a few red scratches on his fingers. Pansy felt confused until she remembered telling a first year girl to get someone to get all of her letters from the owlery personally delivered to her. Apparently, this was who she had gotten.

"I h-have a scroll f-for you, miss Parkinson." The boy said to her.

"What's your name?" Pansy asked him.

"Nate." Nate said to her, handing her the scroll, and waited for her to let him go.

"Well Nate, loosen up a bit, huh?" Pansy said and kissed his cheek before turning to talk back to Millicent.

As Nate walked past the boys, Draco nudged him and said, "Commonroom at nine. Be there or be dead."

He nodded and scampered off, and Draco turned back to the table. He stole a glance at Pansy and their eyes met. He gave her a playboy smirk, which said come hither. She responded by winking at him and Draco was caught off guard. Blaise and Darius laughed beside him and Pansy and Millicent were giggling from where they sat. Draco rolled his eyes, and he and Adrian decided to accompany Pansy and Millicent to the common room.

"Another one! Honestly, you ought to know him somehow. He's so keen on letting you know that you must know his cousin here." Millicent said to Pansy on the way up the stairs.

"Bullstrode you give the worst advice. Just be grateful he's talking to you." Adrian shot at the two of them.

Millicent and Pansy stopped. Draco stared at Adrian as if he'd just chosen to go off and marry Harry Potter.

"What. Did. You. Say?" Millicent said, drawing closer to Adrian.

"You. Give. Horrible. Advice. Do I need to break it down more?" Adrian said, taunting Millicent. Before Millicent could punch him, Pansy hexed him.

Adrian flew forward and fell on the floor right before the portrait hole. Pansy turned to Draco, her wand ready to send him into darkness, waiting for him to say something. Draco merely shrugged and went to the commonroom saying that Adrian did deserve it. Pansy smirked, when he left, and turned to Adrian.

She and Millicent stood over him and gave him a menacing glare. When he opened his eyes, and saw the two girls staring back at him, he jumped up and dashed off to his dorm.

Pansy and Millicent smirked and Pansy merely said, "See. We're much better than those stupid imbeciles who can't even hex someone properly."

* * *

Pansy awoke startled in the commonroom. She checked the clock and saw it was 8:55. She remembered dozing off around six, while reading the scroll that Nate had delivered to her. Just as she was about to doze off again, she heard footsteps. She grumbled a bit to herself but reluctantly got up and trudged to her bed. What she didn't remember to bring with her was the scroll that she was given earlier that night.

Draco entered the commonroom with Nate and when he made sure they were alone, the interrogated him.

"Who gave her that scroll?" Draco asked him.

"I-I dunno. The s-scroll was sealed." Nate stuttered, intimaded quite a bit by Malfoy's glare.

"Well, when did it get there? At the owlery?" Draco asked

"Around e-eleven." Nate said again, trying to answer the questions without faltering.

"Look. I need you to get me one of those scrolls. Got it?" Draco asked, and Nate nodded quickly. Draco signaled for him to leave and he scampered off, glad to be released.

Draco sat back on a chair. But something sweet was in the air. The smell of perfume. The kind his mother wore, something that smelled like flowers. Draco smiled and closed his eyes, because somehow the perfume seemed to remind him of Pansy. As he closed his eyes he visioned her. Her long legs, pale skin. Amazing eyes and flowing dark, silky, straight hair. It was all so intoxicating to Draco. He felt happy as he visioned her. He even felt at peace, somehow. And then he heard her speak.

_"Draco. I looooooove you!"_

Draco smiled in his sleep. The words echoed in his mind as he invisioned them embracing, and having their first kiss. He imagined himself slipping his arms around her waist, holding her tight. Her arms would be around his neck and they would kiss for what seemed an eternity. Then they would break away and just as she was going to say something else-.

Draco's eyes popped open.

He pinched himself to make sure he wasn't dreaming, and then he looked at his surroundings. He was in the commonroom, no doubt. But no one was there. The clock struck 11 o'clock and Draco got up to leave. He was about to start walking to his dorm when he noticed a scroll sitting on a table next to his chair. Draco picked it up and inspected it.

He read the first line.

_Dear Pansy,_

Draco's mind bounced wih excitement. He had found it. One of Pansy's precious pen pal's letters. He couldn't believe she could be so careless with it but didn't question it. He unrolled it and read it at a rapid rate and often stopped at times to re read some parts.

Draco shook his head and rolled the scroll up but not before duplicating it.

"Duplicio." Draco whispered, pointing his wand at the scroll. He picked up the copy and strode to his room, excited for what Blaise and Darius would think of it when he showed it to them the next day.

* * *

**So short, I know! But please don't worry. I'll be sure to try and update again. The next chapter will be the letter, D&B's reaction, and a bit of side drama to keep it fresh. **

**Keep your eyes peeled ;)**

**-Stacey**


	6. Chapter 6

"Look at it." Draco said, and shoved the letter to Darius and Blaise. Blaise and Darius shared a look before proceeding to read the letter.

_Dear Pansy,_

_I'm so happy to see that you are finally owling me back. Always the stubborn one you are! I do miss our conversations in the little cafe by my house. It seems that life is very... monotonus without your quick witted comments on everything. Mother and father keep telling me to be sure to meet you again when I get to England with my fellow Newland peers. I can't wait to see you again, we have so much to talk about. _

_I've heard much of your parents, and my parents hope to meet yours sometime over Christmas when they visit. _

_I've also been wondering your answer to knowing my cousin. My parents told me I should get to know him better, because I've met him once when I was small. So sorry to ask, because I have no memories of him. All I know is that his name is Drake or Darrian or something of the sort. _

_Owl me again,_

_-Nicholas _

"His cousin? Well that name seems to be close to both of your name's." Blaise said to Darius and Draco.

"I already know my two cousins. Besides they go to some school in Romania." Darius said.

"Well... I don't really know my cousin. Mother always said he lived in..." Draco said, not finishing his sentence.

"Paris?" Blaise guessed, finishing Draco's sentence.

Draco nodded and Darius laughed at him. Draco glared at him.

"What? You afraid she's going to marry him?" Darius asked im and laughed. Draco knew that it was something that was unlikely, but still. The sentence gave him a shiver.

"We still have to get back at them." Blaise declared.

"We do. She's going to give in one day, and it'll be caused by me." Draco said.

* * *

"Thank God, we finished that." Pansy said to Millicent as they walked from the library after working on a potions essay. Millicent blew out a sigh of relief as a response which meant she agreed. The two beautiful girls walked down the corridors, exhausted from the day's work. Charms seemed to be a pain for Pansy more than usual. Seeing as she knew all of the material, she didn't really pay attention but nonetheless when McGonagall kept asking her questions she got them right. What bothered her was the fact that she asked Pansy so many questions she felt like screaming.

To add to her stress load, Darius, Draco, and Blaise seemed to be poking at her love life more and more through the day. They kept asking her how her soon-to-be-husband in Paris was. Pansy shrugged it off when Darius said it and joked with Blaise about it, but with Draco it was different.

For some reason she seemed tense whenever he mentioned it. She tried to act casual but when he said it, she just felt... weird. She couldn't describeit exactly but something was off.

"There's our soon-to-be wed friend." Blaise laughed as Pansy and Millicent entered the commonroom.

The rolled their eyes and sat on the green couch, which they knew was theirs seeing as they were the most powerful Slytherin women.

"How do you even know about my love life?" Pansy asked. She glanced around the room and jumped up at the sight of the scroll she had left on the table next to the chair Draco was sitting in.

"You read the scroll?" Millicent asked from her seat on the couch as Pansy grabbed the scroll and took it back to the couch.

"I needed new reading material." Darius shrugged and the three boys laughed.

"Boys are so immature, how could you not respect that I wouldn't want you to read this?" Pansy asked the three.

Draco stood up and glared at her, but Pansy was unfazed.

"Well then you shouldn't have left it for everyone's eyes." Draco said getting up and raising his wand. Pansy raised her wand too, pointing it at him square in the face.

"It goes without saying you idiot. Honestly you boys have no intelligence, no direction if us girls weren't here to guide you." Pansy said, poking his chest now with her wand, daring Draco to give a remark.

"If you were so bloody keen on letting no one read it, why didn't you put a protective charm?" Draco shot back.

"I'll do what I please." Pansy sneered.

"Then we do what we please." Draco sneered back.

"Fine."

"FINE."

_Slam._

Millicent cringed as she heard the doors of Pansy's room close and Draco's room close. Darius and Blaise sat on the couch with her.

"They belong with each other." Darius said simply. All the other two could do is nod in agreement.

* * *

"I can't believe her. Girls. So bloody difficult that lot." Draco said frustrated to Crabbe and Goyle who had been in their dorm the whole arguement.

"Who're you arguing with now?" Goyle asked him.

"Who else? That crazy bitch!" Draco said to them.

"Millicent?" Goyle asked.

"HEY!" Crabbe said puching him. Draco shot a confused look at Goyle but said the right answer to him.

"Pansy." Draco replied.

"Well that's not nice. You were being an ass to her anyways!" Goyle defended.

Draco rolled his eyes. Ever since they met Goyle had been all gaga over Pansy. All the time he would tell Draco to talk to her for him. Draco would roll his eyes everytime he heard Goyle fawn over her but inside he felt weird now that he mentioned her. She was _way_ out of Goyle's league. She was the brightest witch of their year! She was twice as good as that Mudblood Granger at spells and had more knowledge than anyone. She was also one of the most beautiful Slytherin girls, and she came from a high pure blood line.

She was, to sum it up, the only match for Draco Malfoy. And in no way was going to marry Goyle.

And when other boys besides him openly showed affection for her, Draco always felt a little more...angry.

"Well she deserved it. She's the one obsessed with being equal to us!" Draco said at him pointedly.

Thankfully Goyle shut up after that, but Draco still felt uneasy inside. What would he do when it was really time for him to make a move on?

* * *

**HAPPY CHRISTMAS! This was my Christmas gift to all of you out there, hope it was good :)**

**Review!**

**-Stacey**


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER: I know I shoulda done this wayyy before in Chapter 1, but I'm doing it now~ I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters or any name brands mentioned. Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

_To: Draco Malfoy_

_You have been cordially invited by Horace Slughorn to attend a Thanksgiving party. _

_It will be this Saturday, at 6:00 sharp. _

_Dress formally, and bring a date. _

_-Horace Slughorn_

Draco read the invitation three times before looking at Blaise, who had gotten the same letter. He glanced at the girls and he noticed both Pansy and Millicent had gotten one. A pair of twins were the only others who had gotten an invite to the party. Draco knew that Thanksgiving was a mere two weeks away, but a party? Professor Slughorn had taken an interest in him, yes, but an invite to be a part of the Slug Club? It seemed weird but Draco didn't question it.

Draco snuck a glance at Pansy to see that she was pleased, in the least. But then he noticed a scowl painted on her face, which seemed to present more and more this year. She turned to Millicent and said something, with a confused face. Draco guessed she wanted to ask who she should ask, and decided to ask Blaise who he would be taking.

"So... who're you going with then?" Draco asked Blaise, picking up his glass of pumpkin juice and took a sip.

"My wife of course." Blaise replied simply.

Draco almost choked on his pumpkin juice, but regained his composition in a matter of seconds.

"Who's your wife. You didn't tell me you proposed to someone already." Draco said, looking at Blaise confused.

"I thought everyone knew." Blaise said.

"What? No. No one knew. You didn't tell anyone." Draco said, waiting for an answer.

"Oh come on. Everyone knows Pansy and I are so made for each other." Blaise said, smirk on his face.

Draco knew he was joking. They had been flirting playfully for years now. But they had only gotten the invites just two seconds ago, how had Blaise-

Draco didn't need to ask because the next words Blaise said answered his questions.

"Pansy! Care to accompany me to Slughorn's party?" Blaise asked, as Pansy and Millicent walked by.

"Sure love. See ya then." Pansy said before continuing to walk with Millicent to the commonroom.

Draco sighed. Once again he felt weird, on account of someone else getting Pansy besides him.

"A Christmas party? Why wasn't I invited?" Goyle asked looking at Draco and Blaise in the weirdest way. They shared a look before giving an answer.

"Goyle. Are you even taking Potions this year?" Blaise asked Goyle.

"No. I'm taking Herbology." Goyle said.

"You have to take Potions, to be invited to the Potions Master's parties." Draco said simply before he and Blaise left.

Blaise and Draco laughed the whole way to Potions that day, never forgetting Goyle's comments. Blaise smiled again as Pansy and Millicent walked next to them while crossing the courtyard to Potions. Pansy stood next to Draco and Millicent next to Blaise. As the talked, Draco took the time to scan Pansy. The Slytherin uniform she wore clung to her thin frame easily. Her skirt stopped three inches before her knees, giving Draco a semi good view of her legs. Her fitted dress shirt was a bit loose but her navy sweatervest clung to her midsection in an amazing way. Her green and navy tie was tucked in, and she wasn't wearing a cloak. Her hair framed her face in an effortless way, flowing down her back. Her side bangs brushed the top of her right eye and she brushed it away with her hand.

They got their and Draco had to tear his eyes away from her to seem like he didn't care. They took their seats, Draco next to Pansy and Draco couldn't help to notice she was looking at him the way he had been surveying him moments ago and he just had to call her out on it.

He took an extra parchment from his bag and wrote: _Is it just me or were you just checking me out?_

He slid it to Pansy and she took one look and smirked. She looked at Draco while biting her lip in a cute manner. Pansy scribbled something down and slid it to him discreetly.

_Still as arrogant as ever I see._

Draco had a small smirk played on his lips and he write back: _I'm also as devilishly handsome as ever. I'm sure you agree. _

Pansy just smiled as she scribbled down her message: _Oh yeah. I'll say that the day I'm marrying Goyle._

Draco could not help but let out a chuckle and was about to write another witty message until Slughorn decided to end their little writing spree.

"Miss Parkinson, what is the use of the Wolfsbane potion?" Slughorn asked her from the front of the class.

Not even missing a beat Pansy replied the right answer.

"It cures paralysis if done correctly and can sometimes help regain perfect vision if the patient needs it however it can only be used in dire situations." Pansy said.

Slughorn nodded and kept an eye on Draco and Pansy for the rest of the lesson. Draco cursed Slughorn for putting a stop to the notes they sent each other, but they found other means of communication. It was more of a dare really.

"Now discuss with your partners on how to create the Wolfsbane potion!" Slughorn said.

Pansy gave a quick answer and asked Draco something.

"So you think you're the best man in our year?" Pansy asked him.

Draco smirked but replied, "I never said that but now that you mention it, yes. I am. And I'm not just going to fall for any girl."

"Hah! I could make you lust after me for ages after this lesson." Pansy said narrowing her eyes at his arrogance.

"You're on." Draco said before Slughorn resumed talking.

Pansy smirked at him once more before she looked back down on her notes. She listened but set her hand on her neck, one place she knew Draco couldn't resist. She was right. Draco glanced and her hand which now drew small circles on the side of her neck. She stopped abruptly and Draco silently got mad at himself for even paying attention to her childish means of flirting. It would take more than a few circles on her neck to bring him down. Ironically, after he thouht that Pansy 'accidentally' dropped her quill and reached down to get it. Her skirt went up just an inch and her leg brushed against his creating a sort of heat that was shared between the two for a second.

Draco shook his head and realized that he was losing. Painfully. He tried to look straight forward and succeeded for about five minutes. He was doing so well to forget her and then a hand squeezed his knee. Draco snapped his head towards Pansy.

"Draco." She whispered discreetly.

"What?" Draco asked, trying to regain his composure.

"Can I borrow some ink?" She asked, smirking at his flushed face. He nodded and slid his ink well towards her. Pansy smiled and made sure their hands touched when they both reached for the ink.

"Now, in the last fifteen minutes, I want you to create a very small sample of the wolfsbane potion!" Slughorn said. The students rushed off in their pairs and Draco and Pansy took the last table in the very back. Pansy smiled. No one would see her last part of the plan, which was perfect.

"So you can get started on crushing the nector leaves and buterfly wings together and I'll just get the essence of honeydew." Pansy said and turned to go to the supply cabinet.

Draco took the two butterfly wings and set them in a small cup with the nector leaves. He tried to grind them but a voice behind him stopped him.

"You're doing it wrong. See here." Pansy said, coming next to him closely and showing him how to do it.

Draco looked down at her and she looked up. Their eyes met for a second before Pansy's lips were on his. Draco felt surprised at first and didn't know what to do but a millisecond later he put his hands on her waist but just as he realized what they were doing Pansy pulled away and mixed the ingredients just in time before Slughorn arrived at their station. Draco barely heard the 'Well done you two' from Slughorn. He just focused on Pansy's retreating figure. Her skirt swishing around her legs, and her skinny frame. He just wanted to turn her around and kiss her again. She smirked as she took a look at his face when they got back to their desk. Slughorn was cleaning so they had a minute for a word.

Pansy said something but he didn't hear it.

"Yeah I'll uh see you in the commonroom." Draco said, and was about to leave when Pansy spoke to him again.

"I won. You want me." She smirked and put her bag on her shoulder. She walked out but Draco walked right next to her.

"Oh yeah? I never said anything to prove that." Draco said. They stopped and Pansy looked in his eyes.

"You're previous statement proved it. I asked you a question and you replied with 'I'll see you in the commonroom'." Pansy smirked, and walked away leaving the blonde boy flustered and amazed.

* * *

**Thanks to all my readers, and I hope you guys have a happy new year in case I don't update before then again!**

**-Stacey**


	8. Chapter 8

"Bullstrode? That's who you're taking?" Adrian Pucey asked Draco as they sat in the commonroom, late at night.

"What's it to you?" Draco said sharply.

It shut Pucey up but Draco had other things on his mind. Like Pansy's kiss. She was right, he did lust for her now. He kept replaying the kiss. The embrace. Her sweet lips on his. And he kept seeing her face everywhere as well. In Charms Draco actually thought that it was Pansy sitting next to him instead of Bullstrode. Draco imagined her sitting in his lap, her arms around his neck. He imagined his arms around her waist and it would be pure bliss as they leaned in and-

Of course Pansy and Millicent came in right in the middle of his little daydream.

"Goyle could you get the Quidditch team in here, and make sure no one else enters for the next half an hour?" Pansy asked Goyle. Goyle looked hesitant but nodded when Pansy put her hand on his and said please.

Adrian snorted, "It's horrible the way you use him, you know."

"I'm not using him, Goyle's just... easy to persuade." Pansy replied, sitting next to Draco on the couch. She turned to him and smiled.

"Miss me?" She asked innocently then laughed a bit. Draco laughed a bit too before replying.

"Au contraire! I'm sure you missed me, though." Draco said

"What a funny joke. You'd make a great comedian if you keep telling jokes like that." Pansy replied and this time she and Blaise laughed.

"What happened between the two of you? One minute you're at each other's necks and now you're joking with each other." Adrian said as Blaise left and a few of the Quidditch players entered.

"We're on agreeing terms. For the time being." Draco said smirking.

The Quidditch team entered the commonroom and everyone else exited. Pansy rose and with the wave of her wand a parchment, which had a schedule on it flew into her hands. She looked down through it as people arranged themselves accordingly.

"Okay, so the first order of business is something that all of us girls agree is very important. We want to re-evaluate the Quidditch plays that our captain has put into effect. As we all know we lose three times in a row and had I not hit Ginny it would have been four. Our next game again Hufflepuff is predicted that we will lose. Obviously, we can't lose. So we need new plays. Millicent and I have prepared a few and we need a vote to see if people will give our plays a chance." Pansy said to the group.

"Hang on! What's wrong with the plays? I'd say it's the girls that are messing them up." Adrian piped up.

"Shove it Pucey. If anyone's to blame for our loses then it's _you_. All of you boys think you can step on us girls all you want? Well you can't and we are right about this." Millicent said pointedly.

The girls got up and murmured their agreements. Boys were red faced.

"Nothings wrong! It's you girls that can't comply to our plans!" Draco said getting up, glaring at Pansy.

"Shove it Malfoy! You know damn well if I hadn't cast that bludger on Weasley we would be losing. Still." Pansy said, glaring right back.

If looks could kill, both Pansy and Draco would be dead. Draco's hard glare at her only increased when she glared right back. His eyes were full of vengance and her's of pure rage. One moment Pansy wanted to snog the boy and the next she wanted him as dead as a doornail.

"Alright, look! This feud is stupid. If we want to beat those bloody Gryffindor gits again, we're going to need to cooperate. I propose that, we will choose one girl and one boy and tomorrow we will have a formal duel." Pansy said.

Draco smirked and didn't back down.

"You're on!"

The boys and girls dispersed. Draco marched up the stairs to they boys' dormitories, and Pansy led the girls. Pansy smirked. She knew exactly who the boys would pick and she would show him no mercy. And she was quite confident that the girls would choose her.

"Who're we going to pick!" Some girl asked, and Pansy stopped.

"In every room choose one candidate. We'll decide from there. Go back to the commonroom in ten minutes. _Sharp!_" Pansy said.

* * *

By the time ten minutes were up the commonroom had ten seventh year girls already standing there, wands out and ready to battle. Pansy stood on a table and assigned pairs. Whoever won out of their pair would face the next opponent until two were left.

By the time her last competetor came up to her Pansy was convinced she would win. Throughout the victories she just had to merely flick her wrist once or two and her opponent would tremble from the pain of the hex that was cast upon them. She rarely had to block the other girls' hexes, mostly because they could not muster up enough courage to cast a worthy hex at her after she had hexed them expertly. The years and years of her study were well known among everyone and she was surprised they didn't just choose her in the beginning.

Lastly was Daphne Greengrass. Pansy had to blink twice because she was doubting that the head of the Slytherin bimbo's clique was standing in front of her, hair stlightly mussed and wand at the ready. Pansy gave a last wave of her wand and her pony tail instantly redid itself and she pointed her wand at Daphne.

"Stu-"

_Flick._

"Arrgh!"

Daphne hit the wall behind her with a thud and slipped down. She sat for a second before she got up again and wiped some sweat off of her brow.

"Patrif-"

_Flick._

Daphne's own hand slapped her face and Pansy could hear soft giggles behind her. Daphne was outraged and furiously pointed her wand at Pansy and yelled her hex louad and clear.

"STUPIFY!"

Pansy quickly jumped out of the way of the blue sparks that were aimed at her. Instead they hit a sixth year called Anne. Pansy glared at Daphne. She was through with this shit. This bitch was going down. Hard.

Pansy's eyes danced with amazement as the purple sparks hit Daphne. She had thought of the rage that she had within her at the moment. At Daphne. At Draco. At this bloody school. Then Pansy blinked as Daphne sunk to the ground. She was gasping for air and clutching her throat.

Someone gasped. Another told the others to call Madame Pomphrey but Pansy yelled out.

"NO! Move away! Everyone!"

Everyone stepped away from the gasping Daphne and Pansy kneeled before her and muttered the countercharm. Gold sparks flew from her wand and Daphne took a huge breath of air. She panted frantically and after a minute of silence Pansy got up.

"I think we know who'll defend us tomorrow then." Daphne whispered out. Pansy smiled widely and Daphne smiled widely as well. They laughed and the girls erupted in cheers.

Tomorrow, someone's ass was going to get kicked. And Malfoy had best be prepared.

"I swear that mother fucker is going to get it tomorrow. We will prevail." Pansy yelled to everyone and left with Millicent at her side. She could hear the girls' cheers from her dorm and it comforted her that they were all behind her in this plan.

* * *

"Don't worry Malfoy, you'll do good. Just don't hurt my wife too hard, huh?" Blaise chuckled to Draco right before the duel. Draco had to fight to not spit an insult at Blaise for calling Pansy his wife. Everyone knew that Malfoy got first pick in the ladies. Whichever one he wanted was the one he got. Right now he had announced his interest in Pansy but he certainly was not going to let any other boy get her.

"Ah! Draco. Just who I suspected would be my opponent." Pansy said at the end of the dueling table. I hopped on and gave her a good sneer before standing at the end. The locked eyes before Draco said his first spell.

"Stu-"

_Flick._

"Really, Malfoy, Greengrass and I just went through the same thing. Got anything else before I annhilate you?" Pansy said, laughing along with the other girls. Blaise let out a chuckle and Draco's eyes flashed with anger.

"Redu-"

_Flick._

Draco was sent back flying. Pansy smiled as he landed on top of Goyle, breaking his fall. Draco begrudginly got up and Pansy was ready when he pointed his wand at her. He angrily got up again but in a second his composure was regained. His wand was pointed menacingly at her and with a jab of his wand red sparks flew at Pansy's chest. She stumbled back a step or two and growled. Draco's gaze was still set on her and he was sending daggers.

Pansy let out a breath before waving her wand above her head and jabbing it straight at Draco. What she had done was summon a boggart.

Pansy had always been afraid of Dementors. Ever since third year, when she saved nearly every Slytherin compartment with her Patronus, she had been petrified by them. The amount of energy she lost and the happiness that had been sucked out of her... it was all so painful.

But because her private tutors needed to instruct her on them, she had always had a boggart in her home. It was kept in a chest and was in the darkest depths of the basement. And now... she had summoned it on Draco.

The boy staggered back as the boggart sucked it's memories, like a real Dementor. Everyone was shocked at Pansy. But after another second of the shock Pansy started moving. She stood behind the boggart and for the first time in a long time, she whispered a spell.

_"Expecto patronam."_ She whispered, and a wispy white doe appeared. The doe stood big and tall and attacked the Dementor. It angrily kicked at it and Pansy muttered the counter spell and the Dementor vanished.

Everyone was shocked at the pair. Draco, who's shock was short lived, got up slowly. His face still showed he was scared but only for a second. A scowl appeared on his face and Pansy spoke.

"Looks like we'll be marrying those Newland Boys by the end of the year, right girls? I mean who'd dare to marry these wimpish Slytherin prats when there are stronger and handsomer boys alive." Pansy said. It only took a second before yells of approval and happiness came from the girls. Pansy smiled and she could feel the glares of the boys.

With a last smirk she was off, but she couldn't help but feel a twinge of regret...

* * *

**Whoa. I haven't updated in forever, I know. But I suppose this was good, no?**

**Reviews are like tips. Always appreciated. **

**-Stacey**


End file.
